cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Woman in White
A Woman in White is a type of Ghost that commonly kidnaps men and even children, after suffering from love issues and committing suicide when alive. Charactertistics They have existed for centuries, and have appeared in United States, Mexico, and France, as well. They are Ghosts of deceased beautiful women, who wear white dresses and kidnap people they interact with. When they were alive, they all had children and, when they suffered from a temporal alienation after being rejected or being deceived by the men they loved, they drowned them. Then, they commit suicide and, subsequently, they must spend the rest of eternity on Earth looking for their children, crying and suffering, until they find them. They roam in rivers and roads, and when they find a man who cheats, they kill them and the men are never seen again. If the man they find does not already cheat then they try to make them cheat by seducing them. They get angry when men refuse to obey them so they attack them while taking their true form. Appearance Even though they can appear as normal and beautiful women in white dresses, they have another form they hide. Their true form bears resemblance to a corpse, grey skin, sunken eyes and no lips. Also their hands become claw-like in this form. Notable Women in White * La Llorona '''- La Llorona was a beautiful woman by the name of Maria who killed her children by drowning them in order to be with the man she loved, but was subsequently rejected by him. Then, after being rejected by her lover, she killed herself. '''Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Women in White are much more powerful than humans, they can easily overpower them without much difficulty, their strength is such that they can cause significant damage just by grabbing a person. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- They are able to move at superhuman speeds. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Being Ghosts, they do not tire, and do not need sustenance to sustain themselves. * [[Invulnerability|'Medium Invulnerability']] - They are immune to conventional methods of dispatching. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- As Ghosts, they are naturally invisible, but can make themselves visible at will. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Like all Ghosts, Women in White can teleport small distances. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- A rare unique power for Ghosts, they can shapeshift into a more horrifying decayed form, which includes gray, pale skin, dark sunken eyes, a mouth with torn off lips, and sharp, claw-like nails. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- As Ghosts, they have the ability to move objects with their mind. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Their presence causes lights to flicker and electronics to malfunction. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Their presence causes the temperature in the area to drop. Weaknesses * [[Iron |'Iron' ]]- As any other Ghost, they are weak to iron, being hit by a weapon or thing made of iron can make them disappear briefly. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Which can be used to stop them temporarily and protection circles. However, it's not effective to destroy them. * Salting and Burning Remains '- Salting and burning the bones of their corpse will permanently defeat a Woman in White. * '''Their Children '- Bringing a Woman in White to the house where she drowned her children to confront their spirits. The children's spirits can overpower her and drag her back to the afterlife. * [[Magic|'''Magic]]' '- They can be banished, repelled, and bound using different forms of magic.